Vladimir Dracula/Relationships
The history of Vladimir Dracula's familial, platonic and romantic relationships. Count Dracula Count Dracula is Vladimir's father. In series 1 Vlad often wanted to please him, but he was also somewhat rebellious, preferring to lead a 'normal life'. He enjoyed being his father's favourite because it gave him power over Ingrid. In series 3 this changes; Vladimir defies his father's orders and he goes against his choices, showing that their relationship has changed since they left Stokely. In series 4 they become more tolerant of each other, but then Malik reveals he's Count Dracula's son. After this Vlad's father seems to favour Malik because he believes his 'elder son' is less useless. After seeing his father embrace Malik, Vlad is obviously upset. In "Who's the Daddy" Vlad gets so angry that he hurts his father. When Count Dracula lies and tells him that he killed his mother, Vlad threatens to tell the High Council. His father says he is still his regent, but Vlad, full of rage, answers by saying: "Oh, we're way past that now". They seem more tolerant of each other later in the series. In "The Darkest Hour - Part 1" Vlad confronts his father again, having found out that he has a choice to become human. Count Dracula tells Vlad how he wishes Malik and Vlad had switched places. At the end of the series Vlad protects his family and Count Dracula finally tells Vlad that he is 'very proud' of him. The two embrace for the first time, before parting their separate ways. Magda Westenra Magda is Vladimir's adoptive mother who often returns to the Draculas in need of something. In her last return, Faustian Slip, she wanted to have a interview with the "Chosen One" and wanted to be Vlad's legal guardian, or Regent. Vlad and his mother don't seem to get along, from the moment Magda is introduced, Vlad states how she has "done" him and his sister "since we were little" suggesting that he knows she's manipulative and will stop at nothing to gain power. Despite this, Vlad clearly cares for his mother as in Faustian Slip he allows his mother to stay, believing she is in distress but inevitable fall for a trap Magda had made. The latest visit happened between series 4 and 5, and has not been shown as an episode, but is merely mentioned that she visited to take away Wolfie. But, even then Vlad did not see her as he was travelling. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid is Vladimir's paternal older half-sister. In series 1 and 2 Vlad and his sister sometimes don't get a long and bicker just like any other siblings, and tries to make his life miserable. When he discovered she was the one who released the cockroaches breaking their father's hypnosis on Mrs Branaugh, he called her cunning and devious, causing them both to laugh suggesting they so get along when they want to. After he passed his blood exam she kisses him on his cheek, but she tries to hide the fact that she was proud of her brother for passing his blood exam by saying "I'll be the most powerful vampire in the world and you will all fall at my feet and worship me". Vlad says to her "not to get too confident there are still three more blood tests to go", in other words he knows that she was trying to hide the fact that she is proud of him. In series 3 Vlad still cares about his sister even though she left him and their father to rot and die. When he returns after being gone for a week she hugs him much to his surprise - though this may have been an act to make him think she was no longer extremely evil. In series 4, Ingrid saves her brother and works with him to get rid of Elizabeta, showing that they both care for each other and may even go as far being willing to die for one another. Malik Hellfire-Vaccaria Malik was Vladimir and Ingrid's older paternal half-brother. He is roughly 300 years older than Vlad and Ingrid. In series 4 Malik and Vlad have a duel as the Count would like a worthy heir to the throne. Malik also steals Vlad's girlfriend and they run off to Paris. Vlad's relationship with his brother is tenuous at best, from the moment they met they had differing views, and when Vlad learnt Malik was his brother, he was less than pleased and believed that Malik should have told them earlier. After this Vlad no longer trusted his brother and maintained that for good reason, and went as far as threatening to kill him in series 4, causing Malik to leave. Malik returns in "Warning Shadows" and Vlad remained suspicious of him, even after he helped defeat the Shadow Warriors. In "Blood Match" Malik told Vlad that he was not his brother before injuring and bringing the wounded half-vampire to the Ramangas. Ramanga used Malik as part of his plan to temper the enormous powers of the Chosen One, dusting Malik in the process. Although Vlad was not a fan of Malik, he thinks it's a bit harsh to use his ashes as fertiliser. Erin Noble Erin was Vladimir's "half-fang" ex-girlfriend. Vlad cared deeply for her, saying that he loved her for who she was in series 4. He even planned to run away with her so as not to marry Adze, throwing away his life for her. Adze nearly killed Erin, however, Vlad saved her by biting her, transforming her into a vampire (which she had told him not to do). When Erin awoke and discovered what he had done to her, she was angry and vowed to never forgive him. After this Erin plotted her revenge, becoming loyal to Ingrid and later Malik. She began biting breathers to get back at him for turning her into a vampire. He confronts her about her antics and tells her that the co-existence between vampires and breathers will be upheld, and no one is exempt not even her. Vlad then shows her a vision of her future where she is out on the street alone and hungry, she would be so weak she won't even be able to catch a rat, but instead of running away from it, she embraces her dark future. When Vlad restores the memories of Mina Van Helsing, she tries to mentally torment him. Finally having enough of her attitude, he fang-cuffs her and breaks the mental link between them, seemingly giving her a mental headache. Back at Garside, Vlad asked her, "Why would you want to stay here?" she says, "I enjoy watching you fail". She betrays Vlad, telling Malik that he restored all the memories of every Slayer so he will tell the Count. In the last episode of Series 4, Vlad banishes her and Malik and they run away to Paris together. When Vlad finds out he says "I hope she chokes on a garlic snail", hinting that he no longer cares about her anymore. However, in series 5 the Count give Vlad a "time out" to visit the world to "get over her". Furthermore, in Series 5, Vlad shows that he no longer cares as he states he is fine with her being with Malik. But, when Malik returns and says that Erin has been killed by The Shadow Warriors, Vlad is shown to be upset by this. Talitha Roquelaire Talitha and Vlad travelled together between series 4 and 5. She arrived at Garside in "Nemesis Rising", much to Vlad's surprise. When questioned, Vlad revealed to her that he was half-human and Talitha seemed to accept him for what he was. Talitha and Vlad seemed close, but insisted to everyone that they were 'just friends' on multiple occasions. Talitha surprised Vlad by using her fighting skills to stake Farah. She then revealed that she was his bodyguard, and that her father, the Head of Security at the VHC, had been weary of sending someone who was obvious. Talitha stuck by Vlad when he was imprisoned by the VHC, telling her father that she was still his bodyguard. Vlad considered going out into the sunlight and becoming human, but he decided not to, due in part because of her. Talitha and Vlad leave Garside hand-in-hand at the end of the series. Sally Giles Sally is Vladimir's biological breather mother. It is said that she gave birth to him at 18, unaware she had him with a vampire. She then gave him up for adoption as she was so young. 18 years later, Vlad finds out about her and invites her to stay. When she arrives she has also brings her daughter Georgina, who prefers to be known as George. Sally is shown to like Vlad at the beginning, unaware that he is her son. She then tells him that she had a son 18 years ago called Adam but gave him up for adoption. Sally sneaks back into Garside and almost gets bitten by Ingrid, but Vlad saves her by attacking his sister with his vampire powers. Sally realises that she has stumbled across real vampires, then she recognizes the Count from all those years ago. She realises that, not only is Vlad her son, but she's the mother of a vampire. Vlad reassures her by telling her that he isn't going to hurt her or George, persuading her to stay for a few days. After discovering how dangerous Garside is, Sally decides to leave. Vlad wants to join her and George, but he is unable to because of his vampire family. Sally returns to Garside for Vlad's eighteenth, but, when the Council arrive, she is captured by Shango's soldiers. After this incident Sally and Vlad decide to part ways forever and Sally agrees to have her memory wiped. Vlad presents her with on half of his Yin and Yang necklace so they will always be connected. Georgina Giles George is Vladimir's maternal younger half-sister. Vlad was surprised to find out that he had a half-sister, but he seemed to care greatly for her. Vlad didn't want George to know about them being vampires, but she found out at the end of "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" when Ingrid scared her. Though she was frightened at first, George seemed to accept Vlad for who (and what) he was. George was very disappointed when Vlad was unable to come home with them, but she was excited about seeing him on his eighteenth birthday. It's likely that George was also mindwiped at the end of the series along with her mother, Sally Giles. Robin Branaugh Robin is Vlad's "breather" best friend. Category:Relationships